


Heartsigh

by RoseBoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBoy/pseuds/RoseBoy
Summary: A Shakespearean Sonnet dedicated to Miraculous Ladybug.





	Heartsigh

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of me, my love for Miraculous Ladybug, and an odd English Prompt: to write a Shakespearean Sonnet. This was written about a year ago, but I thought I'd post it here, since I worked so hard on it.
> 
> Please review and critique!

I fall, and as I fall I think of she,  
Her sunny sky-blue eyes and raven hair.  
I'm swallowed down into the blissful deep;  
Pray catch me, ere descending to despair.

Oh woe, a curse my heart has put on me  
To fall for two, so diff'rent yet the same.  
A Lady, flying through the air so free;  
A Princess, kind with smiles that keep me sane.

And yet, though hapless black cat I've become,  
I'm blessed a jeweled moment shining bright.  
A mask removed, two maidens meld as one!  
My once poor, sinking heart starts to take flight.

And thus, my woes are wrapped up so concise.  
Such luck, my heart embraced the same girl twice!

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized: should I put a disclaimer here? Like a "Not-My-Property" tag? I don't think I have to, considering the fact I use no names in this poem. What do you think?


End file.
